I'm sorry
by NOTURWH0RE
Summary: One shot


**SO I ACTUALLY JUST FINISH WATCHING RIGER, I KNEW NOTHING ABOUT IT UNTIL I WENT TO GOOGLE AND TYPE IN ****_ZOEY DEUTCH _****AND ALL OF THE MOVIES AND TV SHOWS SHE COMES OUT ON APPEAR.**

**SHORT ONE SHOT**

**P.S IN THIS STORY SIOBHAN IS DEATH.**

**I DON'T OWN RINGER. **

**ENJOY.**

**B POV**

I knew this was going to happen if I reveal my secret, but I had to I knew they were going to find out anyway, and it would be less painful if they hearded from me. Now I'm not so sure I did the right thing.

**3hrs earlier**

This was bad, this was very, very, bad.

Henry wasn't suppose to figure out my secret, but he had, god how could i been so stupid.

_"I know who you are, you are not Siobhan. You are her junkie of a sister Briget kelly, yes that why you acted so weird when we met, not loving me any more saying that you love Andrew please I've known for years that between Siobhan and Andrew there was nothing, how could I've been so clue less"_

and now i have to tell Juliet and Andrew, god tthey're going to hate.

**Back to present time**

and just like that iI had no husband no daughter not that they were ever legally mine, but in my heart they will always be mine. No matter what.

"Please Briget stop moping around and get your life back on track" said Lilian the only friend I kept in touch from my old life. That was the problem I no longer wanted my old life I wanted the home i had build with Andrew and Juliet, not because of the money or jewelry, if not because of the love I know we share. I want my daughter and husband back, and I was gonna get them back if it's the last thing I do.

You're right Lili I'm going to get my life back if it's the last thing I do." I said in determination. Lili smile and turn back to what she was doing.

I grab my over the shoulder purse and walked out of the crappy apartment.

I reach into my purse to pay the cab when i felt cold metal, i look down and notice gun,I froze no remembering puting it there, I shook my head and pay the cab.

I walked into the lobby and notice how quiet it was, it was always buzzing with noice.

I place my hand in my purse and felt the metal of my gun, I walk towards the elevator, busted I grad a hold of my gun and started walking up the stairs slowly.

Once I was in my condo or what use to be my condo, I took out the gone from its hiding place. I walk slowly towards the family room. As I got closer I could hear someone whimpering, I pointed the gun in that direction not liking the vibe I was getting.

"I'm not gonna ask you again where the fuck is Briget Kelly?" God that voice, I knew that voice anywhere it belong to my biggest nightmare my mortal enemy, Bodaway Macawi.

"I already told you thatI do not know where Briget is, I don't know and I don't wish to know." Answer the british accented voice of the love of my life, Andrew Martin. It hurt that he didn't want to know anything about me but I could sort of understand why he said it.

"This is you last chance either you tell me or yourprecious little daughter will pay for you mistakes."

"No please, daddy help me." I could hear the fear in Juliet's voice. That when I decided to step in I hid my gun in the belt of my jeans and cover it with my shirt.

"Don't you fucking dare touch my daughter" I roar as I rounded the wall I was hiding behind.

"MOM!" Juliet cry,I felt all warm and fuzzy at hearing her call me mom.

"Well look who decided to show" he mock " what make you think that I'll listen to you bitch?" He ask. I look him in the eye and answer.

I'll affer you a trade me for my daughter" he pretended to think about itand the turn to me.

"Okay, but I will let her go until you are infront of me." He said, well this wasn't what I plan but it'll have to do. I look at Juliet and with my eys told her that I had a plan, she nodded slightly only bisible if you were paying attention.

I was right in front of Macawi.

"Duck!" I shouted, Juliet drop to the floor and I took my vun out and shot Macawi right in the fohead. I drop the gun and drop to the floor along with Macawi I push him the other way and went to hug Juliet, Andrew also came and wrapped us in his strong muscular arms.

"I love you both, and want nothing to happen to you, or getseparated from any of you ever again" Andrew declare.

"I love you guys too" I said, and hug them both tighter.

NowI knew that I had my family back with me and that noone and nothing could ruin it. I was finally going to have my fairy tale ending.

**THE END**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS ONE SHOT TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT.**

**THANKS**


End file.
